


Lovely Face

by szarikk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Murder, Drug Addiction, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarikk/pseuds/szarikk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time I’d ever seen her was in the reflection of my bathroom mirror at 6:00 in the morning. A few hours ago I had stumbled into my apartment after a long night of work. She didn't look at me. Her face was like a blank slate, clear of any features.It blurred and changed underneath but I was always too scared to look close enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Face

The first time I’d ever seen her was in the reflection of my bathroom mirror at 6:00 in the morning. A few hours ago I had stumbled into my apartment after a long night of work. She didn't look at me. Her face was like a blank slate, clear of any features.It blurred and changed underneath but I was always too scared to look close enough. I couldn't confront gruesome truth hiding behind the veil.   
At first, I ignored her appearances. I just checked her off as another hallucination. The nightmares my mind conjured before her had me cowering in fear so I assumed it was nothing noteworthy, yet another delusion of a worthless addict. But then her appearances became more and more recurrent. She had become constant in my shithole of a life. I always felt like she was trying to tell me something, but she never came too close to me. Her simple presence became more and more prominent, I never heard her, but she was always there.   
And I hated her. I despised every slight, insignificant fiber of that thing. She invaded my life, every single one of my thoughts. She would always stand right there in the corner. Never coming too close but always in clear sight. Always trying to say something. Every single day I screamed at her. I didn't want to know. I didn't want to see her blank face or look at her frail body. Shrieks and snarls continuously ripped my throat apart until some old bat came down and complained. I clawed and howled and cried but the girl always showed up no matter what I did. She never stepped foot outside my grubby apartment, but the second I left I saw her blank expression on every person I passed. There wasn't a single place to escape her gaze. It pushed me deeper and deeper into a perpetual void, one I’d voluntarily thrown myself into the day I stuck a needle into my arm but instead of looking up into the light spilling through the opening all I could see was her face. All I could see was her small face shoving its way in front of the light, trying to follow me down.  
One day, one nondescript, ordinary day, I hit the bottom. That empty face ripped away every last flimsy strand of sanity I had left. And so I gave it meaning. I held its body down and dragged a sharp edge down its white face, letting scarlet color the slate. I cut away whatever was locked up behind her concealed expression and by the time I was finished, her face was finally a beauty. Jagged edges of different shades, swirls and splatters of the deepest red painted her gray skin. Lovely face.  
I haven’t seen her in months. Locking her up in my apartment was the only choice I had. But I was free from a stare that I never saw but felt burning everything up inside me. She stayed in there until some kind men came and took us away. They put me in a small dark room with a large mirror.

“Ma’am. Ma’am look at me. Ma’am is this the girl we found in your closet? Is this your daughter?"

The interrogator held a photo right in front of my eyes. For the first time in my wretched life, she stared back at me with a toothy smile and big, blue eyes, just like mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, I hope you enjoy this story! I would very much appreciate any input you guys might have :)
> 
> P.S. I have a tumblr---> szarikk.tumblr.com


End file.
